This invention generally relates to the placement and reflow of solder balls on substrates used in the electronics field. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for the high speed placement and reflow of solder balls using a high energy laser and an inert gas to ensure repeatable, precise placement and reflow at rates exceeding 40 balls per second.